Percy Jackson, The Demigod Born From Flames
by Hayley TT Showbiz
Summary: Born from the flames, the first demigod to be born from Hestia. Blessed and trained by the Moon Titan, and the Pain Goddess. His name... Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, please review and tell me how I did, I want to improve. This story is a totally new plot, and a beta-reader is on the way, so I am truly sorry for all the terrible grammar mistakes! I want this story to be like no other, and this first chapter might be a little slow, but I want to build up the plot and theme, and not rush everything. **

**I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA-READER! PLEASE PM IF YOU CAN!**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON. THIS IS A FANFICTION PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES. ALL RIGHT GO TO RICK RIORDAN.**

**Chapter 1**

**Third Person POV/ Hestia's POV**

If a goddess takes an oath, she is bond to that oath for as long as she lives. Like Hercules to his mortal point, to Prometheus being chained to a rock.

One day, Artemis, Hera, Athena and Hestia took an oath. The oath was the oath of virginity, which they all vowed to keep for as long as they lived. They vowed to never lose their virginity, to never produce children, to be a maiden for life. This oath had strict punishments if broken; punishments that could make them fade for all of eternity.

Though being the women that they are… they wanted children. So, they found ways to get around the oath. Athena had brain children; Artemis created the hunt, one the most well known, powerful, monster slaying groups in the mythological world. Hera just had her immortal children (she didn't count this as breaking the oath, since she had her children before she took the vow). Even if she didn't show it, she still showed loved all her godly children. So where does that leave Hestia? No children, no chair on the Olympian Counsel, and barely even noticed.

Every day she watched the children of Camp Half-Blood frolic past her, oblivious to it all, and one day she was just filled with a burning fury. Burning fury to actually be seen, to actually have something of her own for once in her life. Hestia though, was still bound to her oath that she made many millennia ago. A thought had crossed her head though, an ancient practice that her mother taught before even Hades was born. It would be painful for her, but she would finally have what she desired for a while now, her own child.

She flashed herself out of camp to her oldest and dearest home, Mount Ida. She pricked herself one time with a sharp needle, and out blossomed a tiny flame of blood. Quickly, she placed her hand above the burning flame of her hearth, and watched as a tiny drip of her golden ichor fall down into the burning hearth below her.

She stirred the hearth waiting for her child to emerge. Yes a child is what she is preparing. All she had to do was sacrifice her blood to her domain, and out would come a child, or that's how Rhea explained it to her many millennia ago. Though there were many consequences, and setbacks to having a blood child. Most of them usually came out deformed or monster like. Sometimes, the children became too powerful, and had to be destroyed before they were even properly formed. Hestia knew though, that her baby would come out fine. Powerful, but fine. She would train her baby to be the best. To always be known. To never have to experience the pain she had to go through. Finally, she felt something stir inside her hearth.

She looked inside the billow of flames, and her face lit up with a beautiful smile. There was the making of her baby. She could to see her beautiful baby… Boy?

" Yes, a boy," she thought to herself, at first confused on her baby's gender, as his… private parts hadn't developed into now.

She'd make him the perfect gentleman; make him grow up handsome, and strong. She saw the making of hair, black as raven, and it looked as silky as satin. She could not only wait to see his eyes, see the manifestation of her reflected into him.

"Hestia, what are you doing," Said the two female voices behind her.

Hestia wiped her head around, eyes fearful that the mystery people would take her baby before he was even fully made. Then she relaxed profoundly, it was her two favorite friends. Odyne, goddess of pain, compulsion, and senses, though not sadistic at all. And Selene, the titan of the moon, hunt and marksmanship. She was the one to always lend a helping hand. Both were like her, unnoticed and unseen, though on the contrary, both were supposed to have faded millennia ago.

"Again, I repeat, Hestia, what in the name of Jay Leno, are ya doing," drawled Odyne.

" I'm making a child from my own blood, what do you think I'm doing, making Sunday brunch," snapped Hestia, to tired and stressed to be nice.

Selene raised her eyebrows in shock, and peered around Hestia to see the rapidly growing baby boy. " Um Tia, correct me if I'm wrong here, I thought baby's came from our… womanhood…. Or Walmart, NOT from your creepy blue flame, witch dance thing," she said, trying to make sense of what she was seeing.

Hestia looked at Selene like she had three heads. " Sel, baby's are made from…never mind. And my baby will be made from my hearth, because its my symbol, and I can't make a real baby because I made the oath," said Hestia very slowly, like she was speaking to a kindergartener.

Odyne then spoke up; " Isn't a baby supposed to take nine months though?" This baby looks like it's in its 5th month stage, not some scrambled egg fetus thing."

Hestia looked outraged, " He does not look like a scrambled egg, he looks like a forming baby boy," as she said this, she almost petted the flames that was making her first child, " and the growing thing… I'm not sure."

"It might be his power, powerful demigods tend to form faster in their mothers stomach, or in this case your hearth," exclaimed the titan goddess wisely.

Odyne's head shot up, " Hey Tia, what are you going to do about him. I mean where are you going to put hm. He's obviously enormously powerful, and you know old grumpy pants Zeus will throw a fit," said Odyne sharply.

Blue flames flicked in Hestia's eyes. " I'm going to keep him, and train him. He will become my champion, and my secret. I will release him into the mortal world when he's ready, but for now… he's mine!" said Hestia, with a terrifying look on her face.

Odyne looked apprehensive " Whoa girl, calm down, I'm not going to take him away from you, actually I'm going to help you. With your permission, I'd like to give the boy my blessing when he's finished forming. As being a maiden goddess myself, I'd like to see what kind of powers I pass along to children. Though I do have one rule, I'd like to train him as well," exclaimed Odyne, with that look in her eyes that made you know she was planning something.

Hestia looked grateful, "Thank you Odyne, and yes you can train him."

Selene, quiet until then, suddenly sat up like she was shocked "Oh heck no, if Odyne's going to bless him, so am I! He needs some of my soothing powers compared to Odyne's over there. Tia, I'd like to claim the same rights as Od over there, you know, training rights and such" the titan goddess shouted frantically.

Odyne Growled playfully, "Watch it Moonie, no matter how disgusting my powers are, I'm still the PAIN goddess, emphasis on the pain part."

Hestia looked like she was going to cry, " You have no idea, how much this means to me, thank you guys, and yes Selene, you can train him as well.

Then a wailing, kind of crying sound came from behind Hestia. It was coming from the hearth. In all the chatter, they had forgotten about the baby boy. All three heads whipped around to see a beautiful baby boy almost floating in the air surrounded by flames. His skin was tan, like he sat in the sun for days, which is accurate because he was born in the flame; his hair was long and silky, black as raven. His eyes though were closed. All of a sudden, there was a bright flash of red light, and the three goddesses shielded their eyes immediately. Then in a moment later, there was a distanced wail, and there in Hestia's arms, was her beautiful baby boy.

She immediately started to tear up, but determined not to let her see her friends cry. Selene though wasn't even trying.

Selene bawled out " He's so beautiful, he's going to be a heart breaker when he grows up I'm telling you."

Odyne smiled very faintly, a single tear forming in the corner of her eye, " And he's all ours, wait Hestia, what are you going to name him?

Hestia, who couldn't rip her eyes away from her beautiful boy, said, " I don't know, but I want his name to have meaning, and I want it to be related to Greek mythology of course."

The Titan goddess ran her hand through the baby's hair. " How about Perseus, Percy for short," said Selene softly.

Hestia smiled slightly, " I like it… last name?"

Odyne then spoke up, " How about Jackson, it means gracious, and he's your son Hestia, and you know he's going to be a gentleman."

Hestia smiled, " I like it, Percy Jackson, the demigod born from the flames, the first demigod son of Hestia, blessed by Odyne and Selene, two major goddess," she said softly. She then laughed, " I have a feeling, he's going to have more titles than that, once he grows up."

Odyne then spoke up, " Hey Tia, you know how impatient I am, and I really want to bless him, because I want to see what happens" said Odyne, jumping up and down like a little child in a candy store.

Hestia and Selene both laughed. " Alright I'll let you and Sel bless him now!" exclaimed Hestia, smiling slightly at her excited friend, though never taking her eyes off her Percy.

They both pointed their hands and shot a ball of energy, Selene's silver and white, and Odyne's a pure red.

"_**Με την ευλογία μας, δίνουμε αυτό το Perseus Τζάκσον, τις δυνάμεις και την ευλογία μας**_

The boy was enveloped in a vast glow of color that suddenly faded a minute later.

Hestia smiled, " Welcome home, Percy Jackson, welcome home."

And with that, Percy Jackson opened his eyes to reveal beautiful flamed eyes, with beautiful deadly green flames dancing in his pupil.

**Please review! I want to know how I can improve this. Constructive criticism is **_**MOST **_**and **_**EXTREMELY **_**welcome. No flames please. Oh, and I'll probably edit this if it's bad. Anyway, Ill probably update faster if I get positive feedback from this first chapter. Next chapter will be the start of Percy becoming a boy, no training yet. I want this to be a good story and not have it rushed. Oh and the blessing was… **

**With our blessing, we give this Perseus Jackson, our powers and blessing.**

**I know terrible so yeah. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! I can't believe, how well this story is coming out! I expected like, 2 reviews at the maximum! Not 27 frickin reviews! That's incredible and not at all what I expected. I also like to give a shout out to my new Beta-Reader, ILoveMyBesties! Oh, and my beta-reader informed me of something, Id just like to say that, yes there is a pain goddess and a moon titan in the legends. So, here is the second chapter and please tell me who you think Percy should be paired up with. I'm looking for out-of-the-box** **ideas here! Please Vote on my poll, thank-you to one of my reviewers for giving me some ideas! All right here is the second chapter!**

**I'd also like to personally thank on here Jacksonpotterride! You-re amazing girl!**

**Percy is 2 years old**

**Hestia POV/Third Person**

Fire and Hearth, they must always be together, without one, the other cannot thrive. Fire can bring people together, it can spread warmth, happiness and light to anyone in the room. It also can be un-predictable though... deadly and impulsive. The hearth is the rock though. It keeps the fire from being impulsive, from turning evil; it kindles the fire, so it can be at it's strongest and brightest It's the fires home, though homes can be broken, or over-thrown…

Hestia's rambling thoughts then drifted off towards her beautiful baby boy. I_n this sense, what or who, would the hearth represent? The fire is Percy, but who would the hearth be? Every fire needs its hearth. But whom_…

She was suddenly thrown out of her thoughts when a a childish, tinkling, sort of bells laughter came from behind her. She turned her head slightly to see quite an amusing sight.

The usual paintings on the soft red wall were now burned to crisp, charred to disbelief. The only thing left now was a heap of ashes piled like a mountain on the ground. The Moon Titan was writhing on the ground, com-pulsing violently as her body was locked in a fetal position. The pain goddess was now running around, arms flailing, while being chased by a flame and magical floating arrow army that only seemed to multiply by the minute. And in the middle of all the chaos was Percy, eyes changing color rapidly, from flames, to silver to pure black.

She then studied her little boy and his quirky habits.

Already he was showing an amazing amount of raw power. Zeus would surely destroy him if he found it out about the child. She doubted Aphrodite would let seeing as he was already becoming a beautiful little boy. With that raven black hair of his, his tan but chubby cheeks body, and his fascinating, beautiful flame eyes…

"Hestia, you better freaking help me now, before I go all Athena on your face," screamed out Odyne, still running for her life from the ever slowly advancing army.

"Yeah, please, help," gasped out Selene, who somehow seemed to be com-pulsing faster than before (if that was even possible).

Hestia looked around at the mess laughing, then she turned her head and softly said, "Hey sweetie, can you turn your powers off please, you're hurting your aunties."

Percy looked up widely and frantically, eyes bright with blue flames, which usually meant he was confused or scared.

His lower lip started to tremble, "I'm hurting aunties, I sowy," cried Percy, "I turn off."

Immediately, Selene stopped com-pulsing, and the flame and arrow army dissipated into the air. Percy stood up on his wobbly two-year-old legs, and walked slowly over to Hestia. He reached out his arms to her, wiping his tears off because in his mind, big boys didn't cry.

"Up please mommy," said Percy, still teary from before, even though he tried not to show it.

Hestia picked him up, holding him tightly as if he was going to disappear any second. "They forgive you Percy, right guys?"

Odyne walked over slowly and warily now free of the flames, "Yeah, as long as you stop doing that flame thing Champ. Tia, I really think we should start training him, like NOW. He's worrying me, with all that raw power he's showing," stated Odyne.

"Yeah, if I get pain-attacked one more time…" threatened Selene. Her threat really didn't hold any challenge though, as she was still trying to will her body to let her out of the fetal position.

Percy turned his beautiful silver eyes now, changing his eye color as he deemed necessary and said, "I so sorry Sel, I start training now, I don't want to hurt anybody anymore."

Hestia looked at her child, head shaking widely, "Percy, think about this, training with us will be difficult and you're only 2 years old, I really think that's not the best idea."

Percy shook his head violently, "No, I want to start now! No hurt anybody no more."

"How about we start training you for battle when you're four, but start training you with your powers when you're three?" stated Odyne

"I like that, it's a compromise, and really Hestia, you're arguing with a two year old," drawled Selene.

Hestia shot Selene with a glare, "He's very intellectual and cunning, don't degrade him. And it's important to include him on this stuff, it's his powers and body."

Odyne shot Hestia a wary smile. "Calm down Hestia, Im kind of scared of you right now, usually you're pretty calm, but ever since Percy was born, you've been tense, really protective, and sort of snappy."

"Yeah, Tia, were worried about you," asked Selene.

"Yeah mommy, please don't hur yourself, plwease," whispered Percy his famous flame eyes back, "I wove you, and I don want to see you hurtin."

Hestia started to tear up a little hearing them, "You guys are the best of friends, and you are the best son a women could ever have, and you're right I have been stressed. I just can't take a break though.

She turned her head downward towards Percy. "I love you too much Percy to see you get hurt, I promised to protect you on the till I fade, I swear this on the _River Styx_."

She then turned her head towards her friends thunder rumbling in the background from the oath she just took, illuminating her face making her look powerful and frightening, yet still scared.

"And I couldn't expect you guys to take care of Percy, I just couldn't."

Selene smiled softly, "Sure you can, give him to us for a few hours. We'll watch him, and look he's sleeping. Go check your hearth and your Mount freaking Olympus.

A slight snore came from Hestia's arms.

In all the commotion, the goddess again forgot about the baby boy in her arms, she looked down at her baby to see him sucking on his thumb, and snoring slightly.

"Aww, he's adorable," cooed Hestia.

"Dang Rabbits, just give me the baby boy," stated Odyne in an exasperated tone, forcefully taking the baby boy out of Hestia's arms.

Hestia looked worriedly around at the two friends she called sister, then made up her mind, "Alright, make sure he's safe though," threatened Hestia, " If I come back to see a mess then…

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine, we've taken care of Percy before," reassured Selene.

"Alright…" Said Hestia warily, and then flashed out in a burst of flames.

The two goddesses thought the same thing at the same time; this is going to be a piece of cake.

All of a sudden though, Percy's eyes flashed open, red-bursting flames sprinkled in his pupil, silver ringed around that, and pure blackness everywhere else.

**{Page Break}**

Hestia didn't know what she was expecting when she flashed herself to Mount Olympus. Maybe a search party, distresses call for help… something, anything. Not this, never this. For what she saw was horrifying… she saw nothing wrong.

Everybody going along his or her business, nobody even notices that she just returned from a 3-month absence (time passes faster in Mount Ida, because of Kronos remnants).

Hestia's face fell, "Am I really that invisible, or am I just that plain?" she thought to herself, almost tearing up.

She turned away to flash back to her baby boy, when all of a sudden a pair of tan, muscled, set of arms lifted her up into a bone-crushing hug. She immediately panicked, and shot a fireball from her back to her attacker. There was a distinct OW, and her capturer jumped back cradling his badly burnt arm.

She leapt back, ready to strike at a moment's notice, when all of a sudden the stranger lifted his head for her to see, and an all too familiar face popped into her line sight.

"Really fireball, was that really necessary? I've been searching for you for over 3 months, and then when I do find you, you attack me! It's not like I'm a drunken Apollo," ranted Poseidon, still clutching his badly burned arm.

Hestia's face lit up with joy. "You noticed I was missing! Wait, who else did? Are you Alright? When did you find out that I was gone?" ranted Hestia, firing questions off like it was a speed-date and they only had a minute left.

Poseidon scratched his head with a confused look on his face. "Whaaaatt yaw say?"

Hestia sighed slowly, "Did anybody notice that I was missing?"

"OH, no, just me, and I didn't tell anybody…I didn't want to look stupid if I found out you were just at Camp Half-Blood or what not. And yeah my arm does hurt fireball.… by the way, why are carrying a baby bag?" questioned Poseidon.

Hestia blushed and cursed in Greek. "It's nothing, the mortals always do this egg, baby thing, and I wanted to try it out," lied Hestia, very obviously, might I add.

"Hestia, what did you do!" exclaimed Poseidon; starting to advance on her, cornering her with his body and his forming water army.

"Nothing! And I can't tell you…it's for your own safety… and mine," whispered Hestia, feeling guilty that she had to keep a secret from Poseidon.

"Screw protecting me Hestia! You know I'm the only one that truly cares about you, and what's going on with this secret thing, I tell you everything!" whispered Poseidon, sounding hurt but then his voice suddenly dropped to a whisper, "I don't want to see you get hurt… I can protect you, and I will."

"I can't, I'm sorry I can't tell you, maybe later but not today," whispered Hestia flashing out, as she was not able to take the guilt anymore.

All that was left of their conservation was a very confused and frustrated Poseidon, the smell of smoke in the air, and one body that slipped quietly out of the room right after Hestia left; hearing and recording the entire conversation unnoticed.

**{Page Break}**

Hestia appeared at Mount Ida a few moments later, eyes misty, and a very troubling conversation still re-playing in her heard. She wiped the tears off her eyes, determined not to let her friends and baby boy see that she was in tears.

Speaking of her baby boy… she suddenly stretched out her hearing and senses (a gift from Odyne), then sighed softly. She heard nothing. She didn't even know why she was worried, Percy probably slept through the entire thing.

She then swept open the door, "I'm Home." Her eyes widened as she took in the sight before her.

"What in the name of all things sane happened here?"

**Hey guys, I hope you like the second chapter as much as the first! I know these last two chapters have been quite slow, but trust me there will be action, Jay Leno remarks, and much more in the next chapter. Again please review and tell me who Percy should be with, and what you think Hestia saw when she came home!**

**Please review, that's the only way I know that I'm doing something right! And I usually PM/review your story if you review mine!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey Guys I'm back! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I got a really hurtful PM (which included mainly curses on my race, and "my gay writing skills"). It's only the second chapter dude; I'm working on it! But thanks to my really awesome and nice reviewers out there encouraged me to keep on writing. Now some people ask questions in review, and I answer them in my story! So please do not ask the same thing over and over again, because I probably answered it in my story! Anyway on to the third chapter!**

***** Sorry guys, fanfictions being grody and messed up my upload!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hestia's POV (Percy is still two)<strong>

_Previously On _Percy Jackson, The Demigod Born From Flames:

_What In the name of all things sane happened here?_

* * *

><p>Imagine Jay Leno, who just happened to be a Son of Dionysus, having a party in a very flammable room. Then he invited fifty other drunk people into said room. Now add the entire brethren of Party Ponies that just drank seventy root beers in said room. That is just a glimpse of the mess Hestia was seeing now.<p>

Everything, the walls, vases, flowers—everything—was now painted in scribbles of crayon, sharpies, and some weird gold paint that looked suspiciously like _ichor, the gods blood._ The usual happy, cheerful puzzle blocks floor was now riddled with knives, arrows, and… was that skin marks? The was a hint of smoke in the air and there were some very colorful cranes flying around near the high cave ceilings. That didn't even come close to what Selene and Odyne looked like.

Selene's unusual but pretty glowing golden skin was now painted with sweat and rope burns… probably from the dark red ropes holding her back to the nearest rocking chair. Her usual dark chocolate brown hair, now looked like it had been through a bad dye process, with rainbow colored streaks reducing her hair to look like Charlie's Chocolate Factory. Her mouth was bound by a clear strap of fabric but held on by the same ropes that bound her arms and legs. And that wasn't even close to Odyne's problematic appearance.

Her usual long, red velvet hair was now cut short to her shoulders, which actually would've looked nice, if her hair hadn't been tied into two identical ponytails with little pink bows in them. She looked like a little girl, and the bib that read I Love Elmo wasn't helping much. Her usual pale vampire skin was now covered in face paint, bubbles, and was that baby shampoo?

Both aunts looked up at her sharply as soon as she walked in, blood red on silver, both scared yet relieved that she had came.

She immediately raced over to her friends and dissipated the flame ropes holding them capture. She knelt down and looked straight into Selene's timeless silver eyes and said in a worried tone "What the Rhea happened here, and are you alright?"

Selene shrugged out of her bonds, and started dissipating all the moonbeams, knives and arrows. She looked over at Hestia, worriedly wringing her hands and said sheepishly, "Well that's a long story. You see as soon as you left… Percy woke up, and we wanted to give him a bath… and well he put up a fight… and won…?"

Hestia raised her eyebrows, "So… you're expecting me to believe that two of the most powerful goddesses in the world got beat up by a two year old? How do I not know that you and Dyne over there weren't just trying to get to my cookie jar again and thats how the alarms went off and that's why everything is burned and there are cranes flying around the ceiling? And how do I not know that Percy is still just sleeping in his bedroom?"

As to make a point the cranes started circling around cawing out a tune, which suspiciously sounded like one of Rue's mockingjay songs. Hestia sighed and snapped her fingers and in a _POOF _all the cranes went up into the air like monster dust.

She sighed and turned back to Selene who was now standing up and somehow had managed to wash out all the colorful rainbow streaks while she was thinking. "You honestly, truly expect me to believe this Moonbeam?"

"Yes, and stop calling me Moonbeam, that's the most obvious used nickname, call me like… the North Star," stated Selene excitidly, bouncing on her toes like she had to go to the bathroom.

Hestia raised her eyebrows, her layered red hair swishing around her, covering her green flamed eyes. "The North Star," Hestia shook her head a tiny bit amused "It's a good thing you're pretty Sel."

Selene started to open her mouth to protest but Hestia quickly cut her off to avoid any arugments.

"Now back to the topic… I still believe you and Dyne did this… what do you have to say Dyne?" said Hestia turning around to see they had forgoten about their friend since she was so unnaturally quiet! Of course the gag helped.

Hestia rushed over and took off the gag from the thrashing Odyne. "Holy Poseidon, I'm so sorry Dyne, I didn't mean it, I'm truly sorry, are you all right?"

_**!DO NOT READ THIS PART IF YOU DO NOT LIKE BAD LAUNGAGE!**_

"Mother fuckin' shitty piece of crap ropes, stupid rat ass piece of bitch-ness, slutty whore bear arsehole," screamed Odyne, trying to get out of the fire ropes.

"Why don't you fuckin' help me out Tia, since you didn't even bother to help me escape the first time! NO you just ran straight to Selene, forgetting about how the pain goddess was in desperate pain!" spat out Odyne furious, yet there was hurt in her pitch black and blood red eyes.

_**!ALL RIGHT YOU'RE GOOD, CONTINUE READING!**_

Hestia stuttered, and her hands started to quiver as they reached out towards Odyne, "Please forgive me, I meant nothing by this, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, don't be mad big sister… Please!"

Odyne's pursed lips, folded arms and piercing glare clashed with the pigtails and the bubbles, but Hestia could see her scrutched eyebrows loosen ever so slightly after the sister bit.

Selene put her hand on Odyne's shoulder then quickly pulled it back with a hurt look gracing her beautiful face has if she had just been pain shocked. Which shouldn't have been a surprise to her since Odyne has pain shocked her a bunch of times for having "the most stupid ideas since tofu!"

"Yeah Dyne, please don't get upset, right now we have to worry about who did this… Hestia please believe us," begged Selene.

Hestia bit her lip, and turned to Odyne who was raising her eyebrow with a _you-owe-me_ face on. "All right fine, I'll go check on Percy, just to show you two bozo's that he couldn't have done this sort of thing… I know I raised him better than that," said Hestia, though still hesitantly walking toward the bedroom where Percy slept.

She slowly got to the door and hesitantly put her hand on the door.

"Watcher waiting for Hestia, scared that your perfect little baby boy could do such a thing to maidens like us," taunted Odyne, still pretty mad that they "forgot" about her.

Selene gave Odyne a look. "Stop it Od, you're being mean, watch that fatal flaw there."

Odyne shot a look at Selene, then only as fast as the goddess of reflexes could do, quickly reached behind a watching Hestia and turned the knob to reveal Percy… sitting on the ground coloring in a coloring book. The room was perfect, warm red walls, soft carpet, night sky ceiling... everything was fine. Percy looked so relaxed and he had the most beautiful innocent face on, his warm green flame eyes were full and bright.

"Mommy you back, I missed you so much," laughed Percy, standing up on his wobbly two-year-old legs and launching himself into her waiting arms.

She picked him up and swirled him around laughing with him for no apparent reason. "How was your day, my little fireball?"

"Pretty good, I cowered in my cowering book and I payawed with my wolf toys that Sel got me," said Percy talking like he was a one year old again, but he knew that she liked it.

"You did, didn't you?" asked Hestia turning towards her two friends who looked like fishes. "Close your mouth you'll catch flies!"

It seemed as if the stress was just melting out of her. Being with her baby boy always helped her calm down. Hestia started laughing, finally letting it out after wanting to for a while. "Percy, these two were trying to blame that gigantic mess outside on you!"

Percy looked up widely and innocently, eyes turning to a timeless silver, "Me? Never would I ever do any ting wike that Mommy!"

Hestia nuzzled her baby's nose with her own, "I know sweetheart, that's why your aunts are gonna clean the enitre mess up!" said Hestia cheerily.

Selene and Odyne's mouth dropped open even more "But… what… nooo… he's lying."

Hestia gave a disapproving shake at her two friends. "Now why would he lie, Percy do you lie?"

"Nope Mommy, not at awl, thats what bad boys do, but I'm goowd," said Percy sweetly.

She kissed his check. "I know you're a good boy Percy but I think you should get some rest, because I know you did anything but sleep."

Percy kissed her check back and let his eyes burst into flame as he waddled over to his hearth shaped crib and whispered, "All wighty mommy, nighty night, and don't let the bear bugs bite!"

Hestia laughed softly, pushing her spluttering friends out the room, and said "Percy… its bed bugs sweetie."

Percy rubbed his head sheepishly then yawned an adorable little yawn, eyes blinking with sleepiness, "Oh wight, and love you mommy, with awl my heart."

Hestia smiled adorably at her baby boy, "And I love you with my entire immortal life." Then she quietly closed the door to Percy's bedroom and turned to her face her once again spluttering friends.

Sel's mouth dropped open "He… he lying!"

Hestia rolled her eyes, "Nice grammar Sel, and if you have proof, honest to goodness proof, you can show me… but I'm still not convinced. Just because you put syrup on something doesn't make it pancakes."

Odyne, quiet until then, suddenly snapped to attention, head darting up, and dragged Hestia by the arm rather roughly and started pointing things out in the clutter.

"The skin marks on the floor was from when Percy was crawling away from us. By the way your son is like a cheetah when he crawls. Anyway he didn't want to take a bath, so he somehow managed to make Sel trip over the rocking chair while chasing him, and then used his fire powers to tie her up," said Odyne, frantically pacing and waving her hands to and fro.

Selene suddenly jumped on board, getting what Odyne was doing, "And you see all this paint and crayon, Percy was coloring in his coloring book but… he wasn't even coloring in the lines, so I might have guided his hands… but then he got frustrated at me and, well, his hand exploded into flames! And you know—these markers and sharpie's stuff are highly flammable… they kind of just went… BOOM!"

Odyne then jumped up on the badly burned table and started pointing at the ceiling, "Did you not see the frickin' cranes lady! Only Percy can do that… and—and… look the cookie jar hasn't even been touched," said Odyne, forgetting to be mad, only now worried at proving her innocence.

"Yeah and then a giant parade or arrows and knives started swirling around him, there was at least six hunded… and—YEAH!" said Selene, eyes big like goldfishes.

Odyne rolled her eyes and scoffed. "There was only five hundred eighty-two Sel, get your facts straight!"

"Well I'm rounding up, who do you think you are… the math police?" said Selene defensively, crossing her arms with a slight huff.

"Yeah, but—" started Odyne, but a quick peal of laughter came from beside them.

Hestia was doubled over, tears of laughter pouring out of her eyes, and her hands clutching her sides. "You guys are so hilarious! HA, that was funny, and don't worry I know Percy did this!"

Selene and Odyne's mouth dropped once again.

"Then why didn't you punish him," asked Selene.

"YEAH, I looked like frickin' Shortcake Strawberry, by the way while were on the topic of revenge, I haven't done it yet of couse, but I can surely get into the little bungers head and inflict some minor… damage," said Odyne mischievously.

"Um Dyne, its Strawberry Shortcake, and for the pain thing how about hm… ah—NO," snapped Hestia. "And, plus, I already have my little Percy's punishment planned out."

"Well what is it?" asked Selene, her bright silver eyes curious.

"How do you guys feel about training tomorrow?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow that chapter did not come out like I expected it to. But I completely and utterly promise next chapter will be training day! And please vote on my poll! You can still see the options even if you're anonymous reviewers so just review your answer in the comments! And to all you 3,467 people who didn't review? Pleease! Haha, so—oh—yeah, please review what pairing Percy should have!<strong>

**Percy/Aphrodite (this might be fun, I'll make it good!)**

**Percy/Nyssa**

**Percy/Katie Gardener**

**Percy/Minor God**

**Another option…**

**See ya guys and please review… Hayley***


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:/ Hey guys, I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews, and some big questions are going to be revealed and answered here. So Please review and enjoy! And thank you for the person who told me about the disclaimer!**

**AND sorry for the late update!**

**4k! Longest chapter yet! **

_I do not own Percy Jackson series or any characters in my story_

Hestia's POV

Have you ever had the feeling where you just can't sleep? You could count to 1,000 sheep, and yet you know Morpheus is not going to let you have those sweet dreams tonight.

_DONG-DONG-DONG_

Hestia turned over onto her stomach and slammed her red pillow over her head in order to silence the cuckoo clock that somehow magically appeared as soon as she tried to fall asleep. She really needed to think twice before angering Odyne.

Hestia sighed, and turned over once again on to her back, arms spread out starfish style. She looked around her room, dark brown comporting walls, soft red carpet that flickered like a low flame, and a somehow magically appeared rainbow colored cuckoo clock with an actual singing cuckoo bird, who just wouldn't shut up! She sighed and got out her "bed," which was actually a giant size hearth that she slept in…it was almost like a natural blanket heater.

She sighed and put on her crane slippers and started aimlessly walking to the gold and white trimmed curved balcony. Her red knee nightgown swishing around her, just like her probably bed head hair was doing now.

She groaned and gripped the railing tightly, her thoughts everywhere, Zeus finding her, her baby, and that mysterious but almost unknown presence while she was having her conversation with Poseidon.

Mostly though she was worried for her baby. He was starting training tomorrow, and Poseidon knows Odyne will probably train Perseus hard, even if its only powers. And Selene, poor naïve but sweet Selene… well she's not the most graceful person on this planet. On a hunt, sure, she's like a swan, but in regular life… dang that girl trips over her two feet more than anybody else. And her sweet Perseus, why would he lie to her? She was his mother, and she had thought she taught him well. Now that she thought about it though, she never did outright tell him he that couldn't lie…

Her mind started working a mile a minute. "Oh gods," she thought, "I'm a terrible mother." Her breathing started getting heavier, and her heart was flying like a racehorse.

"Hi-yaw Tia, whatcher doing up so late, isn't it past your bedtime?" taunted the random voice behind her.

Hestia screamed and jumped back, her heart about to fall out of her chest, but… she was okay...once she saw the playful silver eyes staring into her's and she could hear laughing coming from said person.

She sighed then asked "On the contrary, isn't it your bedtime?" Hestia then got a confused look on her face, her lips pursing in thought.

"Alright let me rephrase that so I actually sound like an adult, one… what are you doing up so late, and two… why the Hades are you on _**MY **_balcony!"

Selene danced around the small balcony. "I'm the _moon _goddess, it's my job to patrol the night sky. And no… it is not too late, because I am a goddess, and a respected adult figure.

Hestia snorted a very un-lady-like snort then exclaimed, "Respected adult? Ha! You still watch Phineas and Ferb, and don't try to deny it! And I'm pretty sure you have a stuffed bear somewhere in your room that you name Moonie!

Selene shot back, gripping the railing tightly, and gasped very dramatically, "Phineas and Ferb is an educational and well respectful show that teaches people life lessons on creativity and wisdom." "And besides you haven't answered my question yet which is, _why are you out so late_?"

"And you haven't answered my question on why the Hades _**YOU ARE STANDING ON MY BALCONY**__!" _replied Hestia.

Selene groaned and then answered really fast, "Fine, I'm the moon titan, so I can literally see you and track you if you're under the moonlight. Plus that cuckoo clock was really loud, and I wanted to turn it off!"

Selene took a deep breath, and then started again. "So now your turn, on why you're up so late, and don't give me that mumbo jumbo on how "you were thirsty", or you wanted to enjoy my piece of art or whatnot. As she was saying this she gestured to the night sky.

Hestia quietly laughed, "Just some things on my mind, Sel."

"Like?" Selene questioned.

Hestia quickly got frustrated, and her built up mask started crumbling down, letting the moon titan see all the pain and stress she was going through.

"Well I don't know, how about… hmmm… OH Yeah! _HOW MY BABY IS GOING TO TURN OUT_? I'm worried that Odyne is going to drive him to death in training; you know her fatal flaw is revenge! I'm worried that I didn't raise Percy right, now that he's lying to me, and I'm frickin worried if Zeus is gonna frickin destroy him once he realizes Percy is super powerful! And heck, I don't even know if the boy is immortal or not!

Selene raised her eyebrows, and her hands went up into a surrender position. "Woah girl calm down, where's the cool and collected Hestia I know and love.

"She left as soon as she figured out that the two most powerful maiden goddess blessed her first child, and she doesn't know what to expect," Hestia stated drily.

Somebody snorted from the inside her room, and she whirled around to see a smirking Odyne leaning against the dreaded cuckoo clock. "I actually like this new Hestia, Selene."

Hestia shook her head in a not-really-shocked kind of way, "Let me guess, this crazy dang cuckoo clock has a portal in it and you heard the entire conversation?"

"Yep," said Odyne raising her eyebrows quick, a prominent smirk still gracing her now normal colored face.

"Of course you did," moaned Hestia, giving up on trying to understand her friends mind and powers.

"But really Hestia you don't have to worry, Perseus will turn out fine… he's probably just going through a phase. I bet you were a little crazy when you were two, and besides the kid adores you, I bet he only lied because he didn't want to disappoint you."

"Yeah" stated Selene but she was interrupted by a little sniffle.

They all turned around to see adorable chubby cheeks two year old, with beautiful green flamed eyes, pop out from under Hestia's hearth. Than faster than most two year olds could do for their age, Percy raced over and latched ahold of Hestia's legs.

"I'm sorry Mommy, I never meant to lie to you, and I just didn't want to see you disappointed in me. And they wanted to give me a bath, but water is scary!" pleaded Percy, speaking faster and faster as he went along, getting more agitated as he talked.

Perseus looked up into her eyes, and Hestia could see that he meant it with all his heart, and that he wasn't lying this time. She let her eyes burst into flames like her son.

"Shh my sweet and I do understand how water could frighten you. It is fire's natural enemy, it can be scary but yet I know in my heart it cannot hurt us. We cannot hurt other people for our own cowardly actions; we must face our fears and accept the truth. That is what a true warrior does. Do you remember what I told you about true warriors?"

"A true warrior will risk his life to save his friends, and no fear will ever outlaw this," whispered Percy, head held high, his tan skin and dark as night hair glowing in the moonlight.

"And what did you do?" asked Hestia.

"I risked my family's life for my own fears, I'm sorry mommy, it seems when my emotions act up, my powers start to act up as well, I'll try to control them better!" declared Percy, who now looked deep in thought.

Hestia's face lit up with pride, "Only two, and yet you understand so much!"

"It might have been because I told him all that," stated Odyne and Selene who were now lying lazily over the burgundy red couch on the sidewall.

Percy shook his head, " Nu-huh you said…"

Odyne quickly cut him off, "Yeah, yeah, you know what, I think you better get some sleep champ, you got a big day ahead of you!"

Percy tilted his head to the side with a confused look on his face, almost bumping his head into her shoulder, and replied "Yes I know training, but ahead of me… I don't see training… I only see a night sky, and that male and lady squirrel wrestling!"

Hestia, Selene and Odyne both turned their heads to see what it was, and being Odyne goddess of senses, she was the only one that could see the squirrels… "Wrestling."

"Hey Odyne where are they, I can't see them," asked Selene, straining her head to look.

Hestia quickly caught up on what the squirrels were doing and swiftly turned her back on the night sky. "Yes Percy they are wrestling, wait, how did you see that, it's really far away, and wait how did you get in here?"

Percy blushed at everybody's stare. "I just saw it…can't you?"

Odyne nodded in comprehension, her face lighting up with surprise, then said excitedly "Sister, I believe since I am the goddess of senses, he, as my first child I have ever blessed, has shaper senses than most. He probably has the sight of an eagle! He probably can hear like a dolphin, he can probably run fast as a cheetah!"

Odyne picked Percy up and twirled him around, before finally setting him back into Hestia's waiting arms. "Of course, he gets his best powers from me, and to think, I haven't even started training him yet!" bragged Odyne arrogantly.

Percy furrowed his eyebrows, it appeared he didn't like the way Odyne was acting, "Yeah but I traveled by moon to get here."

Hestia looked down in shock, eyes ablaze with blue fire, "What did you say?"

Selene smiled warmly, "He said he moon traveled Tia, its like teleportation but instead the basks of moonlight almost cocoons your body and it travels you anyplace you want to go! Though you can only use this to travel at night…."

"See Dyne, everybody is now cool!" beamed Percy, eyes wide open, him playing up the innocent child bit.

Odyne growled and started mumbling about how Selene was too cocky and arrogant, and how she needed an "attitude adjustment."

Selene raised her eyebrows in surprise, and then taunted in her really bad imitation of Odyne voice "You're calling me cocky? Look at you Miss _he's got his awesome powers from me, and I'm just fantablous_!"

Odyne growled like a wolf. "Alright that's it!" Odyne charged Selene head on, and there they went tumbling off the balcony, and down to gods know where.

Percy lunged forward with his little hands and yelled desperately, "Selene! Dyne! Mommy, we got to save them!"

Hestia shook her head amusedly. Percy whipped his head around, eyes flashing from flames, to silver, to pitch black like a turntable. "Why are you laughing, they could be dead?" screamed Percy, frantically still trying to get out of Hestia's arms.

Hestia laughed silently again, "Honey their fine, trust me, use that "halk hearing" as Dyne called it…. truly listen."

Percy titled his right ear up, and if it weren't such a tense situation, well for him, not for her, she would have laughed and teased him for looking exactly like his aunt. He soon blushed, a red tomato color covering his face.

"At first, I heard a thump, then Dyne called Selene some potty words, and now… well I don't really want to say what Selene is doing now to Odyne, but let me just say it involves a wild…. wait… is that a boar?" asked Percy curiously.

"I don't know sweetheart, you're the one with the sharp senses not me!" laughed Hestia, looking up into the night sky that was clear of clouds, and looked as if every star was out today just for her and her family.

Percy smiled softly and yawned, "Yep… I think I'm going to go to bed… again."

Hestia nodded, her red soft air swishing around her, "Alright sweetie, moon travel your way back, and go straight to bed got it?"

Percy kissed her cheek, and then squiggled out of Hestia's arms. He quickly closed his eyes and a soft golden, silver glow started to envelop him, moon beams coming down in a criss cross pattern. It started closing him off from her, the moonbeams covering every inch of his skin, until suddenly he was gone.

She smiled and thought; _sleep tight my young one, sleep tight_. She walked back to her hearth, knowing that she might get some sleep after all.

******PAGE BREAK*****

_**Four years passed**_

_You may begin_

Those three words started a battle that would make Artemis look like the clumsiest person in the world. Hestia didn't dare take her eyes off the battle, her red hair tied in a ponytail, as to not have anything interfere with her eyesight. She shook her head; her inner thoughts were taking away from the epic battle in front of her.

There was a girl around the age of 16, with her now black hair pulled back, a glisten of sweat on her forehead, her eyes pursed in concentration. She was wielding a double bladed ax, made from the base of Mount Ida. Hestia knew one hit from that blade could sever a persons arm from its socket. She twirled it with grace, and her moves were precise and sharp. Though the main focus of the battle that Hestia's eyes kept traveling to was the young boy.

He was tall for his age, and had a muscled build, fitter than most in his age group. He had black as midnight hair that looked like it just had gone through a wind tunnel. His eyes had black flames in it, making him look menacing and tough. His facial features were prominent, and he was wearing a simple black hoodie, with the hood up and baggy dark sweatpants. He was handsome in a childish way. He was wielding duel swords that looked sharp and deadly. One was red and curved with multi-holes in them, as if to pry out the other person's weapon, while the other was a blue, long handled ax, which he was swinging in a circular motion beside him.

Both of them were circling each other, as if they were stalking its prey. Suddenly the older girl lunged forward, swinging her ax in a downward motion towards his head. The boy did a flip to get out of the way then went on the offense, swinging his blades, now changed to a black curved one, and a grey thin sword.

He swung him in a criss cross pattern in front of him then turned and jumped swooping one of his swords down at the girls feet while the other going straight towards the girls heart. If the girl had not have been fast on her feet and literally dropped on the ground, she'd be in pieces scattered around the floor. The boy, with incredible grace, immediately side flipped out of the way from the sword that stabbed upwards from the girl on the floor. He then scampered back, as if waiting for his opponent to stand up and fight.

The girl stood up, her eyes narrowed then quickly as a whistle threw 6 short hunting knifes directly at the boys head. Un-suspected by the boy, he charged forward instead of ducking swinging his blades like clockwork, deflecting each one. The girl quickly got over the shock and pulled out a dark stygian iron blade.

She attempted to lunge at the boy expertly maneuvering around her, but him knowing the swords path, knocked the motion of out the way with a well-placed kick of his foot. He then swiftly pulled out two a purple blade and lunging for the un-defended heart of the girl who was on the ground, her eyes widening as she saw the swinging blade coming towards her.

She suddenly appeared behind the boy, sword at neck, the girl and boy puffing and huffing.

"No fair Dyne, you said no powers, and that includes teleporting," panted out Percy who was now flopped on the ground, arms spread like a starfish.

"No, I said no using fancy powers, teleportation is not fancy!" argued the pain goddess, who somehow managed to conjure up a miniature kiddie pool, and was now lazing in it, her weapons all scattered about the training center.

" But…" started Percy.

"Percy enough, remember a true warrior excepts that they're opponent bested them. True warriors come back when they have practiced and trained and have become well. True warriors come back with determination in their eyes, and their readiness to try again," announced Hestia wisely.

Percy looked down in shame, "I'm sorry mother, and I'm truly sorry Odyne, please forgive me." He then started going around the white bubble dome training room and started hanging up all of Odyne's various weapons and armor that were scattered along the floor.

Selene suddenly appeared right in front of Hestia, then looked at her baby boy then turned to Hestia, "Why is he picking up Dyne's weapons?"

"Because I committed a wrong against a maiden and I must repay her," called out Percy, sounding older than what he was, but anybody could tell he wasn't truly listening, as he was focusing only on the task at hand.

Selene turned her head around to face Hestia with a disbelief look on her face. "I've raised Perce for over 6 years, and I still can't get over the fact that he can hear you even if you're 13 miles away! Man. Odyne has some cool powers, but don't tell her I said that!"

"Thanks Sel, really means a lot," said Odyne, still lounging in the kiddie pool, with her clothes still on!

Selene leaned in with a scared look on her face, How'd she hear that!"

Odyne rolled her eyes, "Really Sel? I blessed Percy, where do you think he got his powers from… Jay Leno?"

It was not Selene's turn to roll her eyes, "Freak."

"Hey! That's it," stated Odyne, stating to get up as if she wanted to start a fight right then, but a calming warm voice slowed her down.

" Please don't fight guys, you know I hate it when my family fights, and besides Selene, apologize that wasn't nice, a true person lets his skills show there worth not there mouth, and Odyne, please calm down," pleaded Percy, his arms carrying multiple weapons.

Odyne's glare at Selene softened, and then turned to Percy and smiled a very rare smile at Percy, "Alright, just because it's you, I'll let it be, but Selene you have 6 seconds to leave this room… 1…3..."

Selene suddenly shot out of the room, dragging Hestia's arm with her. She suddenly tripped over something on the floor bring her sprawling, and Hestia, since she was attached in Selene's death grip, to the soft carpeted floor.

"Ugh Selene what was that for, I wanted to watch Percy some more," pointed out Hestia, her loose jeans, and flowy red shirt making her look like an regular mom going to her child's sporting event.

"I know, I just didn't want to be alone, the cave's not scary now, with all the interior decorating you did, but still," said Selene slowly.

Hestia looked at her, head tilted, eyebrows raised, and said in a knowing but amused voice, "You just want to gossip about my son, don't ya?"

"Yes, and no, I just have a few questions…" responded Selene warily.

Hestia shook her head in amusement, "What is this, an interview?"

"No, its just that I haven't really trained with him yet, because Odyne called him first…" said Selene.

"What… now my son is something that can be called, like property?" acted Hestia, with a mock enraged face on.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" backtracked Selene, her dark hair with silver ribbons braided through it, swinging around in its side braid as she tried to restate what she just said.

Hestia laughed softly, "Sel, I'm kidding, ask me your questions."

"Alright is he immortal? Like I'm really confused on how this whole born from the hearth thing works?" asked Selene.

Hestia eyebrows furrowed, of course Selene asked a question like this.

"Honestly I'm not sure, I've been doing some research and I believe he is a mixed blood. You see, I have been watching Odyne's training sessions, and when she first hit him with that horrid blade, he did not bleed ichor… Yet he has a very faint soft golden glow around him that only immortals have. I believe he will turn immortal… one day. My theory is that his body will change to immortality when his body can accommodate all his powers," thought Hestia, chewing her lip and walking down, pace by pace down the long hallway to the kitchen.

" Hmm… interesting theory Tia, but what about his powers, he's only six yet he shows immense power for one so young?" asked Selene.

"That I know, Selene, alright how many children have you had and how many have Odyne had?" asked Hestia.

" None on both accounts, but what does that have to do with anything?" asked Selene.

"You see, whenever an immortal being has there first child that child will be immensely powerful, look at Gaea, the first child of Uranus and Rhea, questionably one of the most powerful immortal beings in the world. When you and Dyne blessed Percy I believe your powers were transferred as if it was your first child. Add that to my actual first child, and you have the makings of a very strong and powerful demigod, if he even is that," stated Hestia.

Selene hand suddenly shot out grabbing Hestia out of her rambling thoughts, "If he's powerful, wouldn't somebody want to get him, I mean like, we haven't had any monster attacks… none!" stated Odyne worriedly.

"Sel, don't worry, we have Odyne, we have one of the most powerful titans in the world, at this Selene blushed, and you have me. I may not be much, but I have an determination to keep my son alive, and nobody can break that hold," stated Hestia strongly.

Selene smiled warmly, " Girl you how much I love you right? You know what, you deserve some cookies after that speech.

Hestia smiled lightly, "Ones that I have to bake."

"Yep" stated Selene chirpily, pushing Hestia into the nearby kitchen, but having a hard time because her muscles were failing her from laughing hard.

*****PAGE BREAK*****

It was a cold dark room, filled with screams of pain and misery.

"Master, the boy grows stronger, he will make a valuable pawn for our side," said the un-named voice, pointing to the mirror which showed Percy still picking up Odyne's weapons and which at first looked like Odyne was just lounging but if a person looked closely you could tell she was watching over him.

A cold dark skin hand reached from the dark throne in the middle and in an instant a cold shape curved short knife was lodged in between the un-named hand.

"You will not do anything foolish, let the boy train… I like a good challenge, when he is released into the mortal world, which I am sure will happen, we will wait like a cobra, and then when the time is ready we will strike. Right now he is surrounded by powerful foes, and they all have the deadliest thing besides fear in there hearts… hope," said the Master disgusted at some parts, menacingly amused at other.

"Yes master, but I still believe we should strike a little bit earlier, Poseidon seems to be close to figuring out where the boy is, and if he joins in on the defense of the target, he will be almost impossible to get," quivered the un-named person.

A cold, menacing laugh came from the throne, and if possible the screams became louder, " How silly, and stupid you are, Poseidon is just another tool in my game, and when this all ends, I will be the king, and the Olympians will grovel and crumble underneath me!"

**Woah that came out longer than I thought! Please review; please I really want to make 100! And please vote in my poll! Oh I'm going to start a competition. Whoever reviews has a chance of deciding crucial decisions in the story, each chapter; I will randomly pick a person that reviewed that chapter! If you're anonymous I'll announce your winning next chapter, you can review your email, I'll delete your review so nobody else can see it, them PM you the deets! So far the votes have counted, and these are the pairings I have accepted…**

**Percy/Aphrodite = 3**

**Percy/Zoe= 6**

**Percy/Katie Gardener= 3**

**Percy/Calaypso= 3**

**Percy/Bianca= 4**

**Percy/Nyssa= 2**

**Please review, longest chapter yet! Hayley*****


End file.
